theevilstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil is Coming
The Evil is Coming was a story that was released on January 4, 2011. It features the story of a vampire named Nairod, and four friends that embark on a perilous journey to destroy this vampire. Plot It was a day NO ONE saw coming. It was incredibly unexpected. Everyone thought Dorian was just pretending to be evil, but apparently not. It was a cold and frosty January afternoon. In Mrs. Moore’s science class, the students were studying the blood cells of the body. Mrs. Moore was asking questions about it. Dorian raised his hand high in the air. “Yes, Dorian,” said Mrs. Moore. “The answer is red blood cells,” said Dorian with a hungry tone. “Josh Craig,” Mrs. Moore said. “The answer is white blood cells,” Josh replied. “WHAT?!!!!!!!” Dorian yelled. “I’M NOT WRONG!!!!!! If anyone knows anything about blood, it’s ME! YARG!!!” “Dorian, it’s just a question,” Mrs. Moore said. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” Dorian replied. “Dorian, why so moody?” Nicole asked. “Yeah, Dorian,” said Jacob Keller in a funny voice. “YOU’RE THE ONE THAT’S MOODY!!!” Dorian yelled. “Dorian, why so serious?” Scarlett said in a jesting tone. “AHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Dorian screamed. Suddenly, Dorian’s hair turned jet black. “What’s happenin’ to him?” Leslee asked. “He’s changing,” said Cole in a disgusted voice. Cole was right. He was changing. By now, his skin was sickly pale. His neck now had a black and red cape wrapped around it, and his eyes immediately turned fiery red. He was now wearing a tuxedo and pants as black as his hair. His shoes were now jet black. His fingernails grew twice their size! He also had a gold amulet around his neck with a ruby in the center. “JOSH!!!!!!!!!” Dorian yelled. “Dorian!” Nathan yelled. “I’m not Dorian anymore, I’m Nairod, king of the vampires! BWAH HA HA HA HA!!!!” he yelled. Dorian was planning to devour Josh, but since Nathan was nice on the outside, he’d probably be very tasty on the inside. “AHH!!!!!” yelled Nathan as Dorian chased him around the room. Leslee ran over to the math book shelf, grabs one and has a plan. “AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Nathan screams. “Quit doin’ that!” Leslee yelled as she hit Dorian on the head with a book. “Huzzah!” Josh yelled. Dorian would’ve been dazed longer, but Josh’s yelling regained his senses. Dorian got up. His feet tore and ripped his shoes, revealing sharp talons. Dorian’s cape turned into wings and he picked up Josh by the feet and busted out the window, as if it were like running through paper. “Huzzah!!!!!!!!!” yelled Josh as they soared away from the school. “Well, I’d better be going,” said Magi. Magi herself turned into a vampire queen, and soared through the hole. “What just happened?” Anna asked. “Who was that?” asked Cortney. “I’ll tell you who it was,” said an unidentified voice. “EEPITY-CHEEPITY-CHEEP!” Cortney yelled. “I’m Philippe, a spirit that was once a victim of Nairod. I hate him so much! Centuries ago, he married Miag, the Mexicano!” “Magi?” Leslee asked. “Yes, that’s her pseudonym. Nairod’s is Dorian.” Philippe said. “Well how do you defeat him?” Eli asked. “Yeah, how?” Cortney asked. “Miag is defeated easier, for she is weaker than Nairod. To defeat her you must release an enzyme called alpha-galactosidase. It has the effect of repulsing her and melting her.” Philippe said. “Alpha-galactosidase? You mean like in Beano?” Nathan asked. “I guess you could say that. Now I must leave. You must travel to Nairod’s castle in the very northern section of Romania, in the Carpathian Mountains of Bucharest. It is identified by a volcano.” Said Philippe as he disappeared into mist. “Well it looks like I’m going to Romania,” Cortney boomed. “And I’m going to kill some blood-suckin’ Nazis,” Eli also boomed. * * * * Cortney, Nathan, and Eli had arrived at the castle. Leslee was flying overhead in the General Lee with a big Beano bottle filled with the alpha-galactosidase enzyme. Eli punches the door, and it breaks off its’ hinges. As they enter, Miag sees them. “My king, my king, come to my aid!” Miag yells. “Hold on, I’m on the throne! It might be a while. Maybe I not ought to have eaten that entire village!” Nairod yells. “NOW LESLEE!” Cortney yelled. Leslee pushed the button in the car and the Beano bomb released and broke through the roof. As it hit the floor, the alpha-galactosidase spilled on Miag and she died with a “PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!” “Oh no my beloved queen!!!!!!YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” he yells at Cortney. His cape turns to wings as he swoops at Cortney. Cortney and the gang run outside to the volcano, just as Nairod arrived. He swarms at Cortney, while Eli tries to pick up a small boulder. He realizes he can’t so he pushes it enough to knock Dorian to the edge of the volcano. Nathan kicks him into the volcano and he yells a final “AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” as he falls in. Nairod is defeated. Characters Nairod XIII, Miag the Mexicano, Nathan, Cortney, Eli, Leslee, Josh, and Philippe . Unsolved Mysteries The only unsolved mystery of "The Evil" is what happened to Josh. Nairod could've dropped him into the volcano, or he could've escaped. Category:Story Category:Story 1 Category:January 2011